wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Stromgarde Relief Fund
The Stromgarde Relief Fund is a charity organisation, which was founded in March of 624 K.C. in the aftermath of the March on the Highlands. Born of the generosity and vision of the Duke and Duchess of Newcastle, the organisation exists with the sole purpose of raising money for the citizens of Stromgarde who have found themselves without homes after the recent conflict. Founding Members *Henry Sutton IV - Patron *Melysa Marwyn-Sutton - Public Relations *Charles Eastvale - Director of Finance *Arryc Ashvale - Director of Relocation Mission The Stromgarde Relief Fund accepts donations from all citizens of the Grand Alliance, which are then distributed among Stromgarde's refugees for the following puropses: *Feed and cloth refugees *Help families pay the burial costs for their loved ones *Relocation for widows and orphans *Reconstruction of homes that were destroyed *Provide work opportunities for destitute refugees Committees Finance The finance committee, presently headed by Sir Charles Eastvale is responsible for all fund raising, and the management of such funds collected. Outreach The Outreach Committee, presently headed by Arryc Ashvale is responsible for organising search and rescue missions throughout the Arathi Highlands, assessing damage to settlements, contacting refugees from the Kingdom of Stromgarde, and making them aware of the aid that is available. The committee offers counselling to all those affected by the recent conflict, including grief counselling for widows and orphans of the soldiers who so valiantly gave their lives in defense of the Kingdom. Relocation The relocation committee, presently funded by the Duke of Newcastle and headed by Arryc Ashvale is responsible for the acquisition of land, and / or housing for the refugees of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The Duke of Newcastle, and the Earl of Blackwood have already allocated more than 10,000 acres of land for the temporary (Permanent in some cases) relocation of Stromgarde's citizens. Medical The medical committee is responsible for the ongoing treatment of soldiers and citizens who have been injured during the March on the Highlands. The committee seeks healers of all sorts who are willing to donate their time to such ongoing treatment. The medical committee presently has no director, and is managed entirely by its volunteers. Donor List The following is a list of all citizens who have already donated funds, food, labor or clothing to the Stromgarde Relief Fund: *The Duke and Duchess of Newcastle *The Earl of Sutton *The Earl and Countess of Blackwood *Lady Summer Hall *Charles Eastvale *Michael Hastings *David Grey *The Viscount of Castle Rock *Tarso Val'cari *Sir Erolel, The Iron Lumberjack *Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Disclaimer and OOC Notes DISCLAIMER: The Stromgarde Relief Fund is an organisation created by roleplayers for the purpose of fostering roleplay in the aftermath of the March on the Highlands campaign. All Alliance roleplayers are welcome to get involved and have their characters donate to the relief fund. If your character would like to donate, please feel free to add his/her name to the donor list above. If your character wishes to join the board of directors or any of the organisations committees, they may contact (Ashvale) via in-game mail and send an IC letter. Category:Charity Organizations Category:Charity